The maudres era
by vampiregirlz1
Summary: Sirius and bella were in love but she left now she's back and she's brought a suprise mainly only bella from twilight might introduce cullens later
1. Chapter 1

The mauders era

In Dumbledore office

"Bella I need you to go on a mission"dumbledore said.

"Why dad?" was my only response.

"Because you are what we know as a grey wizard, you can handle both dark and light magic, and you have to travel around the world training with the few gray wizard there are then you will come back and finally train with Severus and me."

"okay." I said warily "and how long will I be gone?"

"Well it will take 10-15 Years. And you can't tell anyone."

"WHAT" I screamed "what about Sirius and my brother and lily and prongs"

"I'm sorry but u has to"

LATER THAT DAY

I walked up to Sirius and took his hand. I know I shouldn't do this but I'm leaving tomorrow and I need to spend one night with him. I lead him to the room of requirement and kissed him as passionately as I could. He returned the kiss. Both kept deepening it I started to run my hand over his chest, slowly undoing one of his buttons. He broke away and looked at me "are you sure?" he asked. I just nodded. He laid me down on the bed and we continued to make love all night.

THE NEXT DAY

Dumbledore"are you ready?"

As ready as I will ever be." I replied and with that I left to start my training

15 YEARS LATER

A mother and a daughter walked up the steps to grindwaled place both covered in clocks that hid them. The woman knocked on the door. Reus lupin answered the door, took in their clocks and put his wand on the little one."I really would remove your wand if you know what is good for you" came the cool voice of the eldest woman. "LUPIN is that any way to welcome out guests?" spoke Dumbledore. Lupin ignored his father and asked the oldest to show him her arm. She refused and that just made him angrier. Albus got impatient and dragged his son and the two guests into the kitchen where everyone was. As soon as the woman set eyes on harry she whispered "James and lily." Everyone turned to her but she only spoke to albus. "He is James double except the eyes" Albus laughed humourlessly "I know, I'm sorry how you found out."

"Yes, well I tried to get their but I arrived too late they were already gone."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHO SHE IS!" shouted a frustrated lupin.

"Lily, hunny will you go stand with your grandpa please, I want you safe "the stranger said to the little girl as the girl walked to albus.

Albus quickly replied while standing in front of lily "I think it's time we talked my dear. Before we introduce you.

The stranger suddenly grabbed her arm and hissed in pain..

"See I knew she was a death eater." Lupin spoke out loud

"I'm not a death eater. "She turned to albus. "There has been an attack in the us everyone survived barley."

A black phoenix flew through the window, and landed on the woman's shoulder holding a letter.

Harry spoke out "I thought only Dumbledore had a phoenix?"

"No, I have its sister." She replied sweetly.

Remus gasped "I know who you are." Everyone turned to him. He started to get angry "how could you, how could you betray us, get the dark mark, leave us, do you know how heartbroken we were."

"Calm down remus." He ignored her and continued "and who is that girl, lily, you betray her then take her name, whose is she Rodolfo's." The woman lost it and pinned him against a wall. " How dare you even think I would betray lily and James, I tried to get there, to save them " everyone gasped" and how do you even think I would sleep with someone else, do you really think so little of me big brother" at that last comment everyone went deadly silent. "Remove the clock" was Remus comment after that. And she did, they all gasped at how much the brother and sister looked alike.

"Come here lily" Bella called her daughter. Lily removed her cloak and harry stuttered "she looks just like Sirius."

Bella got nervous "about that, where is Sirius?" "Right here" Sirius said as he walked through the door way "who wants to know?" Then he saw her and his eyes blazed with fury. "What are you doing here" he spat. Bella didn't cringe she just spoke to her daughter. "Lily I won't you to go with grandpa outside." Lily knew better to argue so she headed outside. "Wait" Sirius shouted. Finally noticing the girl. "She isn't......you wouldn't keep that from me...would you" he said getting angrier... Bella ignored him. "Dad, take her outside. Now!" then she turned to Sirius and Remus with everyone else looking at them. Remus started "you see our Bella here is a death eater, she refuses to show anyone her arm and she just grabbed it in pain." Sirius replied "Show us, Show us your arm" she ignored them both so they both decided to prove it themselves, they started to stalk towards her. She didn't have time to react as someone grabbed her from behind, she looked over her shoulder to see it was harry. "Harry you should know I don't see you as James, I would have no problem in getting you off me "but as she was talking Sirius had his wand at her throat. "You'd do well not to threaten my godson" he replied icily. "Actually he is mine as well and you can even ask Dumbledore that" was her reply. Remus knew his sister wouldn't hurt him so he grabbed her arm and pulled up her shirt showing her phoenix tattoo which cried black tears. The tattoo was black, white and grey.

"You can't be" was Remus only reply. No one else except Herminie knew what he was on about. "What, what is it" asked Sirius. " she not a death eater and she didn't betray lily and james."of course she didn't" lily said as she skipped in. "she is the best mum in the world."

Fred and George decided to speak up

"so who is she"

"obviously you know her"

"very well as one of you has a kid with her"

Molly hit them over the head. Dumbledore spoke up "shall we talk then you both can be on your way. "oh no, she's not going anywhere" Sirius said. "actually we are, me and lily have a mission to complete with someone." At that moment snape stepped out "UNCLE SEV" LILY RAN AND HUGGED HIM. HE CHUCKLED. "uncle sev??" remus questioned. "Severus" Bella gave him a hug, "long time no see" "yes well shall we get going" everyone was shocked to see snape smiling. "lily can't be old enough for a mission, she is my age" harry spoke out. "yes but she has been in the order since she was 10, she like me and Dumbledore and snape and many others very.....special you might say." "you mean to say you put our daughter in danger!" Sirius was getting mad. "no I don't we are here to protect harry and make sure the fight is even." Albus decided it was time to explain.

Albus spoke. "well you see lily,bella,snape and myself as well as others around the world are grey wizards. Grey wizards are wizards can control the dark arts and the light magic. All grey wizards train each other, and they will be here for the fight, they will keep harry and everyone safe. In the battle all of you will be in a small group with one grey wizard. They cant be killed easily so all you'll have to do is watch your head."

Harry bravely broke the silence. "How do you kill a grey wizard? I mean you said they were hard to kill."

Bella laughed "well only another grey wizard can kill a grey wizard. And the dark side has only one wizard, I met him when I went undercover to see severus." "you risked yours and lilys life so you could see snape" remus yelled. "well not really only one person would kill us , I mean I did piss him off but..."Snape burst out laughing ." really you THINK you pissed him off, I know you did he was storming about the place for weeks.,

Dumbledoor clapped his hands together. "Well I guess we must be off" "lily go with grandpa me and severus will catch up."bella told her daughter Dumbledoor and lily then left in a black and purple smoke twist. Bella walked up to remus and slapped him "that was for thinking I was a death eater." And she walked away to harry "it was nice to meet you I hope we will see each other before the battle if not i'll see you then, cause I'm with you," she then turns to remus " my daughter will be looking after you in the fight DONT distract her I don't want her hurt ." with that she turned to take severus hand "i'll race ya" and with that she was gone followed quickly by snape.

"well that was wierd" molly spoke."yeah I haven't seen my sister in 15 years and here she is, a grey wizard, harrys godmother, snapes friend, and has a kid!" Harry walked up to Sirius "you okay ?" Sirius just continued "well I want to get to know her, dumbledoor must trust her scince she is with me in the battle." "maybe and she brings out snapes fun side" hermionie said. "yeah actually i've never seen snape like that." Harry whispered " do you think she would tell me what happened I mean she said she tried to save them" Remus just nodded and looked at Sirius "you okay, I mean you have just met your 15 year old kid." Sirius just went to the kitchen.

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER

"I hope there okay I haven't herd from them yet." Remus said pacing the halls of grindwald place, suddenly the fire erupted and snape ran through caring a unconscious bella followed by a worrying lily. "Call Dumbledore NOW!" snape screamed running to the library. A few seconds later Dumbledore aswell as harry, Sirius, remus, lily and snape were standing around Bella. Snape was pouring potions down Bellas throat and lily and Dumbledore were going over a spell, suddenly Albus, Lily and snape stood around bella and started saying a spell in the ancient magic, and a dark cloud flew from Bella's body and into theirs. Bella then started to sit up "Well that was eventful" Lily, snape and Dumbledore started laughing and the others looked at them like they were crazy. "What happened, you were nearly dead and your laughing." "yup, well you see i was at a death eater meeting and Voldermort wanted to see a duel between grey wizards and i wasn't letting lily do it, sooo...i faught Eli the grey wizard ,as i needed snape incase i got hurt and well i really did piss him off." Snape suddenly turns angry, "REALLY, what were you thinking, i mean your fight then you turn your back after you beat him." Bella replies " Well i thought we had finished duelling, and so did the dark lord and Eli got crucio on him for it." They just sat there glaring and finally snape backed down and sighed. Bella smiled and turned to lily " Right your going to stay here for a bit" "WHAT!! WHY!!" lily screamed. "well i have a mission to do and it's too dangerous even for you, i'm going alone well im taking Dumbledore for part but you are too remain here and finish your training snape will teach you." " What am i meant to do when i'm not training,?" "sleep, play with the other kids, sit in on order meetings for me, and get to know your uncle and..dad" "yeah cause that's soo fun" She replied sarcastically, both of their eyes flashed red (metamorphouses) "GET DOWN" Snape ordered and everyone ducked, Lily shot a spell at her mum but bella deflected it "how dare you, do you know how dangerous that is." And with that she apparated in a red smoke twist. Snape looked at her "i see we have too work on emotions. I better go calm down bella." " Can i go with you ?" Harry asked timidly " i mean i will take you too her i just i need to calm her down , if i don't she could hurt you by accident." And with that he took off. Albus turned too glare at lily "LILY MOON BLACK DUMBLEDORE!" "yes grandpa" "oh don't you yes grandpa me , it wont work this time, you are in serious trouble , you should be glad your mother has fast reflex's" Everyone stared at the too. "LILY you are not to leave this house only into the garden when snape comes to train you, your mother was right this mission is too dangerous for you." "then why is she going?" Remus finally spoke. "Bellatrix is the best of the best, even better than me, i'm only going so...." but he trailed off "soo....." Sirius aske. Lily was looking at Dumbledore then it clicked "She has asked you to go incase something happens to her. What, what is it, i'm in the order you should tell me." "You are still a child and this is not an order matter now i must be off, harry come and i'll take you to bella and you can ask your questions." With that they appartated off after bella.

An Hour later bellatric and harry apparate in. Harry shouts for the house to come downstairs so harry can ask questions. They all sit in the libary bella leaning against a wall. "your welcome to sit, i understand the kids have alot of questions and so do we but we'll get to ours later" " no, i'm more comfortable standing, not really a relaxing person now days." Harry spoke next " sooo i'll start. What did you mean when you said you tried to save my parents?" "Well i was austrailia at the time and i got a message through our connecters , our tattoos saying there was to be an attack in little steeping on lily, james and harry potter. I apparated straight away to try and save them but i was too late the door was bust and james was well dead and i ran upstairs to see lily on the ground and you in your cot. Dumbledore along with snape appeared next and we were going to take you but Sirius was already here and we had to go as you had started crying and he had herd." " so you didn't take harry as you didn't want to see me." Sirius snapped "its not like that, i wasn't allowed to see anyone , i was dangerous not in conroll as my hormones we messing up." "How did you know Lily and James and Sirius i know your Remus little sister but why would you hang round with them .?" Bella snorted "i see they don't talk about me, you know i can feel the love. Well i'm remus twin sister and i was part of the gang so to say, whisper cause my first animagus was a white wolf." The asked questions all night. Finally the kids went to bed and Remus and Sirius started their questions.

Remus started with his first

"why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

" i wasn't allowed. Dad said so."

" Did dad know you were pregnant when you left?"

"No because i didn't but he knew once i did that's why he left Hogwarts for a year."

Remus stood up and walked over to me still leaning against the wall, he hugged me then left me and Sirius alone.

"why didn't you owl me about lily."

"like i said i wasn't allowed it was too dangerous."

"do you still love me?"

That question took bella off guard and she didn't answer. Sirius stood up and walked to her placing a hand either side of her head trapping her there. He stared into her eyes and repeated

"do you love me?"

She sighed "of course i do, but we can't"

He was getting angry "WHY NOT!" he didn't care if he woke the house.

"BECAUSE it's to dangerous, i'm too dangerous."

"don't start with that crap, you are just like your brother with all your shit reasons."

She sighed again. "yes i agree he has shit reasons, but mine are real, i'm here to protect harry, then if and after Voldermort dies i will have to go on missions that others can't and live my life away as we live for longer. But after the war i want lily to live with you she doesn't need more missions she missed her childhood."

" does she know about this?"

"No , don't you want her to spend time here?"

"of course i do" he growled near her ear

She involentery shivered. He leaned down and kissed her, pationately. For the second time they made love.

The next morning Bella awoke to Sirius drawing patterns on her back. She rolled over to face him with a sheet wrapped around them. "You know..." at that moment Dumbledore walked in. "BELATRIX ROSE DUMBLEDORE GET DRESSED AND OUTSIDE NOW!"

"shit" she quickly got dressed and left a confused Sirius. The whole house heard Dumbledore shouting at bella "YOU KNOW THE RULES! AND YET AGAIN YOU DISOBEYED, HOW CAN YOU BE SO FOOLISH YOU KKNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN YOU ONLY HAVE ONE CHANCE LEFT DON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE." No one understood what he was going on about but they planned to find out.

Everyone was in the dinning room when a surprisingly angry looking Dumbledore walked in and a angry bella. " I am not a child" Bella finally broke the silence." "yes you are especially when you behave like you have." "I made a choice , so did you and yours worked out didn't it." " Yes but your choice," he started glancing at Sirius. "is not a good one." " Why do you get to decide that?" she replied. "Because i will not see my daughter die because of stupid decisions i could of stopped. "" Can someone please explain." Remus cut in.

" You see a grey wizard can die one more way. If she loves someone and sleeps with them 3 times they become soul bound " so why does this affect bella." Remus carried on " She loves Sirius and has slept with him TWiCE!" everyone looked between the couple. Dumbledore carried on "If their soul bond leaves them, cheats, hurts them physically on purpose to cause alot of pain or torments them they will die. They will also die if their soul bond dies unless they die by murder or in war but that will cause extremem pain for the grey wizard. she leaves tonight, you will see her at the battle." With that he grabbed bellas hand and apparated with her. Everyone turned to look at me. "Well" moony started "that was...different." what do i do sirius mumbled back" "nothing apparently my dad doesn't trust you with my sisters life, i have to agree your not the most sensible people, you do sleep around."' " i wouldn't with her" "yes but dad won't let bella take that risk." " well what if she does love me and i love her and i want to be with her and never hurt her." "i don't know i really don't"

JUST BEFORE THE BATTLE

Harry and Sirius were pacing when lily ran up to them, "Sirius, remus we have to go its started" As harry was left alone Bella ran up and they walked off in the direction of Voldermort . bella was deflectingspells left right and center. Bella got harry to Voldermort and harry killed him, but as harry stumbled backwards eli went pure dark "avarda kavarda" but bella jumped in the way and her world went black.

Snape was the first one there "dumbledoor,lily i need you he screamed." Everyone came running they all saw bella on the ground and gasped. Lily saw eli, and started battling him. " what did you do to my mother" she screamed "AVARDA KAAVARDA" she shouted. And with that he was dead. Everyone surrounded bella. "she should wake up he turned full dark" " but what if she doesn't" snape and remus spoke. Albus cut in " then we burry her in these grounds." For days they sat with her begging her to wake up.


	2. AN update soon

sorry i haven't updated in forever but i have major exams so it will be a while


End file.
